The Cold Front
by LunarChrome
Summary: I used to be a augmented super-soldier for the UNSE Marine Corp. But being killed by the same aliens that I fought, changed all of that. I was flung into a whole new world, bustling... With... I really don't know. I will one day escape these mountains... I will one day, escape... The Cold Front.


**Hello viewers! I bring you, another story from your's truely, LunarDarkness!**

**I really hope you like it and feedback is welcome!**

**Please enjoy...**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_'It has been so long since I have seen another sentient creature...'_

_'I wonder... What is out there? Beyond those snowy, icey, frozen peaks? Is it another world?'_

_I did not know. I have practically been scared so far into this cold front, that I no longer posess the knowledge to get out..._

_Until now..._

I looked out my seventh small makeshift cave I have built since my travel from the very inner frozen moutain tops.

I... Could almost see sunny civilization from where I was at, but blistering cold tempatures and flash blizzards hinder such things from being acheived.

T'was only a few miles, but trudging through the snowy plain makes a few miles, seem like forever to cross.

But I had to do it.

Forgive me, I haven't told you my name.

The name's James.

I used to fight in the Human-Alien war back on planet Otto. It was hell. Fighting beings you know you can't kill.

But we tried anyway, and managed to surpress it, me and my team...

Until an alien managed to get closed to me...

And stab me through the heart...

I clutched my chest and remembered the screams of my team dying...

I am Colonel James Montgomnery of the United Nations Space Exploration Wet Team.

I was stationed in the cold fronts of planet Otto.

I stood there from the entrance of the cave, and just stood there, knowing that today would be the day.

I took off my helmet, and straightened out my long, dark blond hair which stretched to my tailbone.

To feel the cold wind, licking my face, the snow, falling upon it, felt like when I was with my team...

My emerlad green eyes, almost reliving what it was like back then...

_'C'mon! Move you asses! Move!'_

Wanting I could be back to help my team, and the rest of humanity, from such a horrible thing.

Then again, having technology from 2423 helps some.

I pulled out my old chrome 357 magnum, which still used gunpowder and a bullet, and checked the amount of ammo.

"6. Now if I could only have my shotgun."

I pulled out my highly-sharp, fully and well balanced, katana from my back and inspected it.

"So many memories..."

_'KYA! HA! HERRRAAA' I screamed as I cut through so many bodies._

I put my helmet back on, and grabbed my snow armor, which auto locks.

White. White was really all you could see on me.

Even my magnum, had a pearl handle.

I walked down the gently sloping hill, and started my long and adventurous hike.

Living like an eskimo and being trained by one helps you survive, but even then, I was still malnourished.

My muscles I had build had begun to slowly fade as my body ate itself.

Trudging through snow...

"Hm." I grunted while remembering.

I kept walking, and walking, and soon running, through the snow, until a large growl was heard from behind me.

I looked behind me, my helmet trying to find thermal heat signatures, failed after so long.

"No! Not now!" I said while hitting it a couple of times to try to bring it back to life.

No. It failed for good.

I backed up in fear that is was what I thought it was.

I turned around slowly, and started to run the path I chose for myself.

Panting as I did so, I finally reached a peak, and looked beyond what mountains hid from me.

A small town, miles and miles from here, but still civilization!

I started running down the hill, in excitment that I wouldn't have to be stranded here any longer.

I stopped when my feet stopped, and grabbed onto a branch and looked down at the cliff below me.

Said cliff was about a few thousand feet high, and would not want to fall.

I looked down at the sight below and saw something peculiar.

A city, and old city at that, that looked like it came from the 1800s.

And a castle?

I didn't go back in time did I?

I looked at my suit, and checked the artificial wings.

"Yep. Still intact."

I looked down, then back again, seeing a large animal burst from the snowy backround, scaring me and making me lose my footing.

"AH! No! NO!" I screamed as I fell down.

My artificial wings, which were flaps near my hips all the way to my underarm.

I spread my arms, and practically flew like a bird, until...

One of them ripped.

I lost my balance, and started to fall in a most odd fashion, until my back hit the mountain below me, when I saw I was a long way from my destination.

I regained control, and slowly and gracefully decended in a left turn all the way down.

...

...

...

I soon lost control of my other flap, and it broke, making me hit the mountain again, and me free falling.

I was only a few hundred feet when I fell, but when I did, I seemed to hit a roof with my back, hearing a snap from my left shoulder, making me cry out in pain.

"AAAHH! GRRRR..."

I fell down from that, and ended up hitting my back again when I landed on the ground finally, and having every bone in my body sore, and in pain.

I tried to move, but couldn't. I turned my head to see... Something walking on four legs, with a most vibrant color rushing over to me...

"Help me..." I croaked.

And I blacked out at that very moment.

My only thing protecting me from that horrible fall, was my large suit, solid with armor unlike you've ever seen...

**Chapter End.**

**Man! That was short. I wasn't feeling my best when I wrote it though. I try to type when I feel good, but I had to get this story out for you to read.**

**Thanks! Reviews are welcome!**

**Seeya!**

**-LunarDarkness**


End file.
